you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Airi Sakura/Relationships
Class D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji They are classmates but they don't take notice of each other until Episode 4 where Kiyotaka notices that she was the only person who was reluctant to help Kikyō Kushida out. They officially meet when Kiyotaka and Kushida go to talk to her for help but she doesn't want to get involved and runs off but breaks her camera. In Episode 5, she requests that he and Kushida accompany her to get it fixed though he did ask her why he had to come before realizing her shy personality was something the flirty and pushy store clerk took advantage of. He helps her by telling the clerk to send him the notice for the camera as she looks at Kiyotaka blushing, in shock, she then later thanks him for his actions. Afterwards while Kushida was away, she asks him what she should do about Sudō as he told her that it was up to her. He then asks why she wanted advice from him as she replied it was because his eyes weren't "scary" as he was confused by the explanation and told her that decision the she makes shouldn't have to burden herself. She blushes at his words and gazes at him for a good while but becomes flustered when Kushida returns. Because of his words, she decides to help him in his case to save Sudō from expulsion and goes to the hearing. After the hearing, she apologizes for not working up the nerve to help out sooner but he tells her not to worry. When Manabu hints that one side could lying in the case, Sakura gets intimidated for a while but Kiyotaka quickly intervenes by saying he believes Sakura's word, to her relief. She seemed worried about him after Manabu tried to attack him though he avoided it. A day later, she is seen looking at Kiyotaka's desk before he appears surprising her. He talks with her and tells her to be at ease since she was a big help and tells her if ever needs him, he'll be there as she blushes and tries to ask him something but he had to leave for something promising to hear it later. When she is being followed by a crazed stalker, she quickly made an urgent call to Kiyotaka, he seemed confused by the sound in her voice before her phone was knocked away. As she was attacked, Sakura reflected on Kiyotaka's words and tried to call again but to no avail. When the store clerk (who previously made advances on her) attempted to force himself on her, Kiyotaka came to her aid by catching the man in the act and threatening him with incriminating evidence. After he is taken away by Ichinose and the police, Kiyotaka expressed relief they exchanged contact information which allowed him to find her quicker. She apologized for dragging him into the mess but he comforted her by saying the incident was not her fault and tells her to enjoy her status of being an idol. Sakura then announced her intention to stop hiding her secret and apologize to him and took off her glasses to fully embrace her status. Kiyotaka offered her advice in the future for any burden she may face, before helping her up as she looked at him in surprise and took his hand. On her feet she faced him, she blushed and remarked on the look he gave her as he was confused by her words though she shrugged it off with a smile. It is probably at this point that Sakura developed romantic feelings for Kiyotaka due to their talks and his recent actions in saving her in her time of need. It appears that while Kiyotaka is unaware of her romantic affections for him, he does consider her as a sweet girl because of their interactions and he helps her out a lot in most cases. During summer break, she accepted his invitation to come to the pool outing. When Kushida questioned her reason for being at the pool, she nervously stated it was Kiyotaka who invited her to the outing which earned her some teasing from Honami Ichinose as she tried to cover it up with an excuse. When most of the students started splashing each other, she did the same to him but was seen nervous, slightly blushing after he looked at her causing her to apologize and sink in the pool in embarrassment. On the school cruise, she is nervously practicing to confess her feelings to Kiyotaka and was seen blushing as a result before Kiyotaka appears surprising her. After confirming he didn't hear her, she was relieved and instead asks Kiyotaka if he could help her in socializing with their class since she still has problems properly talking with them. He agrees as she becomes elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude, this ceases when Kushida appears and Sakura quickly excuses herself. During the survival test, she is paired up with Kiyotaka in a group and travels through the forest with him. When they discover a spot, Kiyotaka has to hide her and cover her mouth after she tries to move ahead and when Kōhei Katsuragi appears. While being held tightly by him, Sakura was shown heavily blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologized for his action but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion, nervously mumbling that it was fine. Sakura was also shown talking to Kiyotaka as he asked her if she wanted stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed and apologised for dragging him down in the search, he then asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, and she then explained that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends but now was glad that she came, she then stated regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him. Kikyō Kushida They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Sakura was the only person who did not volunteer to help Kushida prove Sudō's innocence. Kushida and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her but Sakura refuses to get involved and runs off but damages her precious camera in the process. In Episode 5, she invites Kushida and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kushida did acknowledge her partial responsibility in the incident. They appeared to get along well but Sakura did not appear to be fully open with Kushida as when she left for a moment, Sakura spoke more openly with Kiyotaka instead stating his eyes didn't seem scary hinting she didn't trust Kushida's personality. She also got flustered when Kushida had returned while she was gazing at Kiyotaka after he gave her words of encouragement. They meet again for summer break, while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Sakura hung out with them asking if she liked pools but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. Sakura's comment caused Kikyō to remark on the several friendships with girls that Kiyotaka has been making. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Sakura to run off meaning she is still wary of her but to what extent is unknown. Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is her classmates while not much interaction has been shown, they appear to get along since they hung at the pool with no problems. Unknown to Sakura, Haruki harbors feelings for her due to both her attractive body and personality which he finds appealing. He even got excited at saying her first name repeatedly and would try to show he was a nice guy by helping out Mio Ibuki. Class B Honami Ichinose There hasn't been much interaction between them, but they met in Episode 6 where Ichinose and Kiyotaka came to Sakura's aid when she was attacked by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hang out at the pool where Ichinose would tease (though in a playful manner) a nervous Sakura for her close relationship with Kiyotaka to Sakura's embarrassment. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. Category:Relationships